


Give Us A Little Love

by 2mian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mian/pseuds/2mian





	Give Us A Little Love

*本文基于日常受挫的青少年艾伦的脑内妄想，现实中的艾伦因意外变成了孤儿，受邻居的照顾独自生活，暗恋隔壁神秘大叔利威尔，吃了不少苦头。  
最近的艾伦考试不顺也没能在利威尔面前露脸十分沮丧，以为自己要堕落下去了呢。

 

我喜欢他。  
喜欢到恨不得吃了他。  
他的内脏用酱料炒，四肢用来熬汤，躯干足够我吃很多天。头颅和脖子一定要细心地锯下来，用防腐液处理。他的皮肤本就苍白，福尔马林不会让他失去更多血色。我还可以亲手为他系上领巾，我想抱着他的头颅入眠。让他的耳朵贴着我的胸口，听着我的心脏为他而做的每一次跳动。  
亲吻、抚摸他的嘴唇和眼睛。  
噢，对了，还有他的生殖器。我该拿那个和我一模一样的性器官怎么办呢？  
那个脱离了身体就无法再充血勃起的lovely toy。  
还是吃掉吧，那些原始人的部落会吃掉敌人的睾丸使自己更强壮。我不介意把它们全部吃掉，我倒不是想变得更强壮，我也不需要更强壮，我只是希望他的一切都属于我。  
他的身体，他的高潮，他的思想。  
那时候我一定会一口一口地把他吃干净。

他凭什么替我下跪道歉？！  
那天阳光很好，一切都很好。我出门去给他买牛奶，他晚上总是睡不好，最近几天格外严重。我不用太在意都能听见他翻身的声音、下床喝水的声音，呼吸声和心跳声。我搜遍了整个超市却只看到令人恶心的兴奋剂、咖啡因和病菌。  
我明明只是想买几袋牛奶。但我得承认，血流出来的时候，我十分欣喜。  
“你他妈还真把自己当成我爸爸了？”  
我的手被他用大力箍着，他道完歉平静地站起来，并不理睬我的大喊大叫：  
“请您不要报警，您的一切损失我会尽快赔偿的。”  
哈，这下，他又他妈的要出去多打一份工了。这个超市老板说不定会把他的后半辈子都赖在他身上。是谁打电话通知他过来的？  
“我恨不得杀了你。”我朝着他嘶吼，把血沫吐在他脸上。他的西装皱了，人也缩水了似的，又瘦又小。我恨不得杀了你，然后再杀了我自己，我要我们俩埋在一起。  
他抓着我的胳膊，径直把我带回他的小公寓。锁上门以后才松开我的手腕，上面赫然已经有了两道淤青。  
他并不说话，疲惫地看了我一眼，推开了浴室的门，过了两分钟，我听见了水流的声音，我知道他又去洗澡了。  
门没锁。毫无防备，我不明白他怎么能那么坦然地对我。我透过那个毫无遮挡作用的浴帘，那个仍然碎着的玻璃门看到了他的身体。他背向我，黑发被水流冲得乖顺，肩线平直，蝴蝶骨鲜明而突出，腰细得能攥起来。脊线平直顺滑，一直延伸到他饱满、丰润的臀部。他的体毛很少，大腿修长，小腿处的肌肉绷出一个漂亮的弧线。他踮着脚取沐浴露——我故意放高的，忘记提前给他取下来了。  
他两股间的弧度呈现出一种近乎邪恶的纯真，因为不知情而做出的最美妙的引诱。亚当和夏娃推说不知情而相信了蛇的话，吃掉了善恶树上的果实。  
他不是那果，而是蛇。  
你当爱你的供养人，如同你的父母，如同你在天上的父。  
我握住自己滚烫的、硬邦邦的阴茎。  
距离他第一次发现我对着他自慰已经过去四个月了，他越来越熟视无睹，我越来越放纵大胆。  
他坚称他是我的父亲，像格里沙一样，只是没有血缘关系。  
我也这样说服自己，花了三年时间。只不过并不成功。  
在近似于羞辱的快感中我射精了，他听到我的呻吟，关了花洒迅速地擦干身体披上衣服。  
我就说他知道我在做什么。  
可是你看一看我啊，利威尔，爱我，爱我。  
他不来爱我还有谁会爱我？那样我就是一个可怜的、不重要的，也没有必要活着的废物了。  
每个人的生命都很重要吗？像我这样一直拖累别人，不停地犯错、闯祸的人也很重要吗？  
格里沙教我解剖的时候是这么说的，他满嘴的自由、梦想和权利，他说每个人的生命都很重要，即使最后变成了解剖台上一具闭不上眼睛的尸体，我们也要尊重生命本身。  
它是一个奇迹。像蝴蝶翅膀上的金粉，反射千变万化的阳光。  
我开始很相信他的话，真的，每个字都相信，直到他死在我面前。他和我那个天真的母亲一起死在我面前。  
他们被暴涨的河水冲走，一个接着一个，像玩什么接龙似的。尸骨无存。  
我侥幸活了下来，吃腐烂的菜叶、草根和蛆虫，喝浑浊的泥水。混凝土会划伤食道，木料则有一股腐臭的味道。我当然知道这样要冒很大的风险，致命的菌群和病毒就寄居在那些恶心的食物上。但是我不吃也会死。  
我不明白我那时候居然会不想死。  
什么都没有了的时候，我瞄准了自己的腿，它被河水中浮沉的金属划破了，一直没有愈合，张着粉红色的肉芽。直接吃掉自己的肉太恶心了，所以我决定用伤口把那些蛆虫养大。  
我很成功，我挺到了搜救人员到来的时候。救我的那个人是个小个子男人，他还没有我高，嘴唇都干裂了，力气倒是挺足。他干脆利落地削掉了我烂腿上的腐肉，那些白花花的蛆虫滚落进河水里。在他给我包扎伤口的间隙，我责怪他弄没了我的晚饭。他吃了一惊，但没说多余的话，只是抱紧了我，然后脱下手套，把一小块方糖放进我的嘴里。  
糖是苦的。  
但我恨不得舔干净他的手指。每一根。  
“活下去。”那个矮个子的男人对我说，利威尔对我说。  
我是那场洪灾里最后一个生还者，也是利威尔搜索了四天看见的唯一一个活人。  
洪水退却后我被安排到了福利院，和智力障碍的残疾人、小小年纪的惯偷以及精神病人一起接受照顾。他们最喜欢的事情是夜半尖叫，一个房间里传出叫喊一晚上都别想睡觉。他们还喜欢用任何能拿到的东西袭击别人以及沉浸在自己的天国里，不肯看一眼外面的世界。我曾亲眼看见一个金色头发的少女把新来的护士骗到房间里，用马桶盖上摔破的瓷砖划开了她的肚子。那个少女被赶来的安保和医生制止的时候，她正在一团模糊的血肉里寻找护士的子宫。她觉得那是个温暖的地方，我问她的时候，她把手放在自己的小腹上，显得非常高兴。  
很遗憾她没办法在那些器官中翻找到我一眼就看见的她需要的天堂。  
后来我再也没见过那个少女，还有那个傻傻的护士小姐。福利院剩下的医生和护士都是冷血怪物，他们并不把生命当做生命，只是他们榨取钱财的提线木偶。药和针剂是他们让我们听话的最方便的手段。我因为青春期的躁动领过半年的地西泮，它让我睡得非常好，好到夜里会梦见我的家。  
卡尔菈站在厨房里，阳光刚好从窗子里照进来，一切都暖融融的。她正在做饭，旁边的锅里冒出白色的蒸汽。外头是深秋，飘落的叶子啪嗒一声掉在窗台上。她扎着松松的低马尾，发尾蜷在她的肩上，她停下切菜，回过头来对着我笑。  
只不过她是没有脸的。我几乎忘记了妈妈脸上那种幸福骄傲的笑容。  
我忽然意识到，我的生命是不重要的。噢，当然不是因为福利院的工作人员提供的令人恶心的食物、不停的诅咒和打骂，这是我亲生父母用他们的生命告诉我的。  
我的生命是无用的、不重要的，甚至不值得他们为我活下来。  
我在福利院里生活了大概两年，开始的时候总是有各种报纸媒体来看我，我只需要读读圣经，做点杂活拍拍照，过得还不错。后来大家渐渐忘记了那场只有几个村子受灾的洪水，我就和福利院里其他孤儿没什么不同了。那时候唯一的希望就是每个月都来看我的矮个子男人。护士们抓住了我的把柄，她们有人意识到我非常在意那个矮个子男人，就开始威胁我帮她们做事。一般来说是帮她们给一些身上开始蔓延死亡的味道的老人换床单，擦洗身体和喂药。偶尔也会派我给一些攻击性极强的精神病人打扫房间。她们不拿我的伤当回事，顶多发我两片止痛药，在利威尔来的时候泛泛地夸赞我两句。  
我却高兴极了。因为利威尔看起来很欣慰——他是在欣慰我像个正常人一样生活还是欣慰我的听话？  
直到有一天，她们其中的一个叫我去一个刚刚死过人的房间里等着。福利院是由二战前老旧的教堂改建的，有些房间的玻璃仍然是彩色的，却因为岁月模糊了，透不进光来，阴森可怖。我独自一人待在那个小小的充满臭味的房间里，原本以为是像往常一样收拾那些“值得尊敬”的生命死亡时留下的恶心的遗物，没想到却等到了一个体检。  
那是个中年护士，力气很大，也泼辣，一般的住家看到她就老老实实。她叫我脱衣服做检查我自然照做，得罪了她接下来别想有好日子过。她的手指伸进我的直肠里给我做了个奇怪的指检，没有带手套。  
大约是因为我只是感到恶心而且没有勃起，她开始抚摸我的阴茎。  
那是我记忆的第一次消失，时间变成了水上的涟漪，我知道它在一圈一圈地荡开，却完全连接不上前一刻发生了什么。  
我抓着她的头发往墙上撞的时候，并没有任何想法，但是看到她的血顺着脸上的皱纹往下淌，像翻山越岭似的，一种奇怪的、使我颤栗的喜悦充满了我的头脑。  
我忽然意识到，她愚蠢、贪婪，欲火中烧，像其他不完美的造物一样无足轻重。这个世界上没有人爱她，她的丈夫是个酒鬼，酒绝对大于妻子。她的女儿因为和太多乱七八糟的人上床，死在产床上都没人收尸。她的父母也早就去撒旦的炼狱里排队去了。上帝也为我们这些废物安排了结局不是吗？废物和死亡天生很配。我在那个房间里乱转，手指因为过度兴奋而痉挛，我为自己挑选合适的工具。  
不知道是我那时力气不够还是我击打的位置不够专业，那个满脸是血的老女人从昏迷中醒了过来，忽然冲了出去。这样废物一般的生命居然舍不得去死。我在追逐猎物的时候被人用电棍打晕了。我得承认这是我的失误。  
我醒来时，她们宣布要驱逐我出去，理由是我已经到了能够成人自立的年纪，绝口不提她们尊敬的护士长对我做了什么。那时候离利威尔来看我只有几天，我忽然意识到他们急着把我赶出去就是为了报复我，离开了福利院我可能再也没有机会见到利威尔了。他承诺过每个月都来看我，因为有外人关心的孤儿日子会好过一些。他也的的确确每个月都来，我太过得意忘形，连他的住址、公司和电话都没问过。  
我绝望地哀求他们，他们则威胁我说，如果我不按安排及时离开，他们就会告诉利威尔我强奸同宿、殴打护士长，还是个恶心的同性恋——被我揍了一顿的同宿人向他们告的密，说我自慰的时候一直念他的名字。  
他们拿我喜欢他来威胁我。  
在我被第三家咖啡馆开除以后，我只能蜷缩在地铁的地下通道里，福利院的安保不允许我靠近那个院子一步。我隐约记得，利威尔有一次提到他总是坐地铁过来，于是我就在附近的几个出站口碰碰运气。  
我的时间总是莫名其妙地消失，我害怕错过利威尔到达的时机。这是我头一次因为时间的消失而恐惧。  
利威尔叫醒我的时候，我正在为数不多的梦境里找厕所。我一睁开眼睛就对上那双灰蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，即使在昏暗的地下通道里，他的眼睛也像宝石一样闪着光。  
眼泪不受控制地往下落。  
他对我说：“饿了吗？我带你去吃东西。”  
我们去了24小时营业的快餐店，我在明亮的玻璃上看到了脏乱的自己，像是野蛮跟在文明后头亦步亦趋，嘴角上还有一块血痂，我对着点餐的他面红耳赤：“我想先去卫生间。”  
他体谅地点点头。  
我在卫生间里待了很久，把自己由内到外都清理了一下。我又怕他等得不耐烦，小跑着撞进他的视野。我看到他仍等在原处，正有一搭没一搭地沾着番茄酱咬一根薯条，嘴角沾上了一点点红色，就像我刚才一样。  
“我想收养你。”在我吃饱喝足后，利威尔忽然说，“这只是我个人的意愿，你也可以不同意。我比你大很多，虽然没有结婚生子，但在阅历上应该足够当一个混小子的父亲。我的收入不多，不过养活两个人没有问题。你可以继续去读书……你怎么了？”  
我很没出息地又哭了，他用干净的纸帕给我擦脸。  
“你已经十四岁了，可能很难融入正常的家庭，我目前没有结婚的打算，如果你同意我的收养，就是同意和我生活在一起而已……当然，你已经不是个小孩子了，可以有自己的想法……”  
我抓着他的衣服拼命地点头。  
天知道，那个时候我甚至不敢抓住他的手，他向我伸来的手。那么干净……那么圣洁。  
他在我答应后立刻着手办理收养手续。我又被送回福利院，跟福利院的那帮人念了半个月的供养人“条例”，去世的院长是个虔诚的信徒，“条例”里也就有一股奇奇怪怪的西洋教派味。我每天都提心吊胆，怕他们和利威尔交接时说出的不经意的诋毁，会让利威尔放弃他的想法——毕竟护士长在那次事件以后直接退休了，而知道自己被一个未成年的男孩子当成性幻想对象想必会让人作呕。我发誓我以后一定按照“条例”上那样，尊敬、尊重和爱我的供养人，纯洁地爱利威尔。  
只希望利威尔能收留我，我一定爱他如爱天上的父。  
所幸一切都没有发生，他顺利地办完了收养手续，到地狱来接我，还留出时间让我和医生护士们告别。我在自己的房间呆坐了半个小时，然后微笑着孤身一人去找他。当我坐着晚班地铁和利威尔肩并肩回他的公寓时，他忽然问我：  
“你有没有做过一些不好的事？”  
“……您是说……”我的心提到了嗓子眼。  
“我听到有传言说，你嗑药、惹事，强奸了你们同宿的那个男孩。”  
“没有，”我向他发誓，“绝对没有。”  
“没有就好，要是那样，我恐怕得先把你送到监狱去。”他闭上眼睛，呼吸轻浅。  
不知道他为什么那么信任我，只需要我一句话，根本不需要证据。要知道当时我真的找不到一个人能给我说几句好话。但是他不相信的那些、虚构的那些、我的确做过的那些，成为我背负的秘密和罪恶。它沉重地压在我的心头，只等爆发的那一天。  
我当时的确发过誓，会把他当成爸爸看待。为了讨好他，我试着开口叫过他爸爸，只有那么两三次，他自己先放弃了，他说那样很奇怪。  
可他现在在对我说什么？  
“我正在计划和佩特拉结婚……也许是我没能给你完整幸福的家庭……你才是现在这个样子……你之前是个好孩子……”  
他想要和别人结婚。他想要抛弃我。他把别人的过错往自己身上揽，还愧疚得真心诚意。  
还有那个、那个金色头发的、总是微笑的女人。我怎么能没有看出来，她一直对利威尔居心叵测？！  
“不！不！你不能！绝不能……”  
我得承认，为了把兴趣从利威尔身上转移开，我用了很多其他的手段。我先去读了两年多的书，从走读变成寄宿，飞一样的逃离他的身边，却又依赖着他的那一丝丝气味过活。我的时间又开始按照世界的规则运转，上帝不再拿走我的时间。格里沙遗传给我的智商和知识足够我应付考试，也许将来会读一个不错的医科大学。我和学校里的漂亮女生玩暧昧，这样他们所有人都知道我是个追逐荷尔蒙的正常男性。我试着跟她们接吻，她们闭上眼睛，眼睫颤动，忐忑又期待。我吻上去，柔软的嘴唇像是花瓣，像是丝绸，像利威尔放在我额上的手。她们软倒了，我却只能逃跑，逃离利威尔的影子。逃离因利威尔而起的性冲动。我没法伪装我是因为她们柔软的身体而勃起，我怕那个禁忌的名字会在我得意忘形时脱口而出。我那样小心地保存我的秘密，保护他的声誉。即便我记得有个姑娘把我灌醉了，抱着我暗示她已经湿了，我也没法按照她想要的做下去。  
我对利威尔的性冲动和上瘾的药物一样。我可以克制再克制不去吃地西泮，但是没办法停止那种隐秘的愿望。我不去想，不思考，可它就在脑子里陈列，在每一个活跃的脑区摆放。后来那个湿哒哒的姑娘给了我另一种药——为了报复我还是解救我倒很难说。那种药剂会让我放松心情，飘飘欲仙。当然它也会拿走我的一些时间作为代价。有一次我在我和利威尔去过的那家快餐店里醒来，做服务生的女孩子睁大了她的眼睛。不过我不介意它就这样拿走那些令我煎熬无比的时间，它使我的苦难变得轻飘飘，使我的感官变得灵敏。每次我从学校回到利威尔的公寓，总能发现一些他新的令人着迷的地方。不过我两个月后就被学校发现了，进而通知了利威尔。  
我再也没办法去读格里沙读过的那所医科大学了。  
利威尔把我关在他的小公寓里，断绝了我和那些狐朋狗友的交往。说起来可笑，我被学校开除多半是因为我和另一个三好学生打架。那个长着一张长脸的男生怒气冲冲地来找我，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地好像是说我伤了他喜欢的姑娘的心。他得了个警告，而我因为嗑药和交友不慎又罪加一等，被直接踢出了学校。在我成人礼的半年前。利威尔从警局把我带回来的时候脸色铁青。他希望我能够待在他的小公寓里好好反省我将来要做什么，就又出门上班了。  
我有没有说过，利威尔从搜救队退下来之后就去做了个平平凡凡、普普通通的工作？公寓也很小，在破旧的小区里面，物业就是房主自己。他像个平庸的男人那样，每天按时上下班。  
他下班的时候，我跟他开了一堆我想吃的菜名。他看了我很久，要我掀起上衣来，摸了摸我的肋骨，转身进了厨房。  
他以前不怎么会做饭，单身男人过得很凑合。寿司店、面包店和随手买的便当都足够来凑合他的晚饭。我刚刚从福利院出来的时候，大概是个阴郁瘦弱的少年，他怕我有什么隐疾带我去做体检。我赤裸上身躺在检查的床上时，我听见他问外面操作仪器的医生：“他这个年纪的男孩子都这么瘦吗？”  
所幸我只是有点营养不良。  
他回家便按照医生的说法给我做饭，研究菜谱。隔了两个月他伸手在我肋骨上摸了摸，满意地继续他的投喂：  
“你不知道那时候你的肋骨像刀一样割手，我都怕养不活你。”  
我却知道大事不好了，这个男人我是没办法躲开了，我只能在狭小的空间里竭尽全力地隐藏。隐藏野兽，隐藏大象，隐藏时间。如果说之前我是靠自己的想象来爱他，此刻他则是一个有血有肉的实体叫我来爱。他的手太温暖，眼睫落下一片青色的阴影，毛衣上带着洗衣液的味道。他在油烟机轰轰隆隆的厨房里照着食谱给我做饭，计算那些复杂的能量和维生素，围裙系在他细长的脖子上。我根本不想躲开。  
我为什么要躲开好不容易得来的温暖。  
“我攒了一笔钱，我和佩特拉结婚之后我们就搬到市区那边大一点的房子里去，那里你会有一个独立的房间。我希望这段时间你能想清楚你要什么，你将来要做什么。别混混沌沌地过一辈子，一事无成……我会尽力支持你的……”  
我要什么？我想做什么？  
他是看不起我吗？为什么他抛弃我的理由都显得如此光明正大，和格里沙如出一辙？他也从来没问过我为什么被福利院赶出来。从堕落到堕落自然且容易，可爬出来就难上加难。  
回过神来的时候，我正掐着他的脖子。他仰面躺在地板上，脸颊上显现出一种缺氧的苍白，一根血线从他的额头上绽开，随即流出鲜艳的血。那是我抓着他的头发在桌角上磕出来的伤口，他拒绝和那个女人退婚，也拒绝我的吻。我惊惶地松开手，听着他一阵猛咳，嗓子像是受损了似的发不出声音。我看了看他的脸，眼睛仍闭着，眉毛因为痛苦皱到一起。我袭击的太突然，他也根本没料到我会对他动手，我从未对他表现出任何的攻击性。我看着他像个垂死的天鹅一样挣扎着呼吸，心里愉悦又难过。  
我已经经历过父母的抛弃，所谓爱心人士的抛弃，朋友的抛弃，为什么连你也要抛弃我呢？  
啊……我只是，我以前只是个好孩子而已啊。  
我揽着他的腰把他从地毯上抱起来，他意外地很轻。我把他放到床上去，他也只是让床产生了轻微地凹陷。我想要什么，我想干什么。  
别混混沌沌地过一辈子。  
我舔着他额头的伤口，他的血居然一点也不咸，像是他给我的那块糖，甜到发苦。我剥开他的衣服，刚刚冲过澡的身体上有一股沐浴液的香味，我啃咬他的喉结抚摸他的乳首。  
太甜了。  
为什么他的身体那么甘甜温暖？我抓着我的阴茎，和他的放在一起撸动。原来把他弄到床上扒光那么容易，原来抚摸他的身体那么容易，原来拥有他那么容易……只要我站起来把他打倒就好了。他的头发仍然潮湿，乖顺地按照我的手指向后。我喜欢他这么安静听话的样子，我喜欢他都属于我的样子。谁也抢不走……可能是我太过兴奋，我的阴茎总是错过那个隐秘的入口。不过没有关系。我看见他眼睫颤动，似乎有要醒来的迹象，于是俯下身去，舔他的阴茎和阴囊。他的下体毛发不多，修剪得也整齐。尚未勃起的阴茎味道也不坏，很好地隐藏在两腿中间。我当着他的面帮他剥开包皮，舔了舔中间湿漉漉的小孔。  
“你这里也定期剪毛吗？为什么不告诉我？”  
他似乎被我惊吓到了，不知所措地挣扎了半天，好在阴茎倒是依照本性勃起了。如果不是他要和一个女人结婚，如果不是他还会勃起，我简直要怀疑他是不是已经成了什么圣徒。犯错？不，他从不犯错。所以我从不敢触碰他。那双蓝色的眼睛里满是一种我看不懂的情绪，和他流水的下体截然相反。真是可爱的反差。我亲吻他的额头，辨认他的情绪。是惊讶？悲伤？还是愤怒？我一而再，再而三地错过他的嘴唇，无奈我只能扳正他的脸才得到我满意的一个亲吻。  
甜甜的，温暖的。吻。  
“我吻你，很恶心吗？”  
你知道过去的四个月里我对着你发泄了多少次，这次只不过是把我脑子里的东西摆出来实践而已。  
我把一根手指伸进他的屁股里，轻轻地亲吻他的脸颊。他这次终于没有躲，他看着我，眼睛像烟波浩渺的大海凝成了实质的蓝色，叫人恨不得溺死在里头：  
“艾伦，你现在停手我就当什么都没发生过。”  
我欣赏了一下我用狐朋狗友教给我的技巧打出的结，他的手腕都勒红了，声音也哑得叫人心里难受。可是我不会停下的，伤害就是伤害，半途而废的也没什么区别，一辈子都不可能复原。接受我，把我扔进监狱或者杀了我。罪名我都想好了，十年之后我才二十八岁，还会缠着他。我把他的一条腿扛在肩上，他的腰臀就微微抬起来，让我看他看得更清楚。黑色的毛发，透着粉色的大腿内侧皮肤。我刚刚侵入的地方贞洁地合拢。我再次用手指在他里面乱搅，直到我发现那片能够给他带来愉悦的地方。  
“又浅又湿……爸爸，舒服吗？”  
他浑身颤抖，嘴唇都快咬破了，被那两个字刺痛了似的，牙齿一松我的名字就从他嘴里飘出来，不太像恳求倒像是恼怒。我抽出手指来，把自己的阴茎送进去：  
“多叫叫我的名字。你不是想让我叫你爸爸吗？我现在叫给你听……”  
“你问我想做什么？我将来、现在和过去都只想干你。寂寞的男人收养了一个孩子，不就是为了听人叫他爸爸吗？”我把他的右乳当成糖果，吃下去又吐出来，如同对待他放在我嘴里的方糖，把它舔得水淋淋的，等着融化的样子，“您说的真对，我的父亲大人，我绝不能混混沌沌地过一辈子。也不能让您混混沌沌地过一辈子，您得知道，您收养的乖孩子艾伦，那个准备考医科大学的学生对您抱了一种怎样的心思。”  
“您知道我马上就要成年了吗？三天前是我的成人礼，可惜您忘记了。”我不小心说出了我愤怒的真相，因为他忽略我，他不在乎我，因为他即将抛弃我。大概是因为他太抗拒，又缺乏足够的润滑，他的内里又紧又涩——没什么关系，多做几次就会好了。我抓着他的腰，跪在他的两腿之间，深深地插进去。“您可以去报警，警察们会很乐意替您教育我的。”  
“利威尔你告诉我，和我做这种事情，噢，不，被我做这种事情，恶心吗？”  
恶心就对了。他是我一团糟糕的生活里唯一的救命稻草，可是我那时候觉得把他折断也没关系。  
他给我的惩罚是我的右手食指和中指骨折，肋骨骨裂，吃饭呼吸都疼。  
不过我也真惊讶他被我折腾了两天居然还有力气揍我。他狠狠踹我的时候，我真怀疑他会一脚跺上来把我的老二给废掉。他眼泪汪汪地躺在那里好像只是我很多个幻觉的其中一个。  
他没有报警，甚至没有人知道这件事情。我出院以后，他完全地限制了我的自由，留给我一批自考大学用的书和一台电脑，电脑里也都是资料。最有名的那个私立学校的医学部。  
他像是完全没有被这件事影响一样，请了几天假之后继续上班，又额外多做了一份夜间九点到十二点的兼职，每天回来都疲惫不堪。他不让我靠近他，如果他有防备我的确打不过他。他把自己的东西搬到了阳台，浴室的门也早就修好了。  
我尽量表现得乖巧懂事，配合他的要求努力戒掉药品，从网上查了菜谱给他做夜宵，在他回来之前给他烧好热水。  
我躲在房间里面偷偷地看他，他只开着一盏小夜灯，坐在餐桌前铺开一片温暖的影子，那影子一口一口地吃掉了我做的煎蛋，就像吃下了我的心。  
我觉得幸福极了。  
我出院那天他说他解除了和佩特拉的婚事，戒指被他退掉，那笔钱重新封了阳台。  
我按照他的想法去考了那个学校，结果真的收到了录取通知书，上面写我会和其他人一样，春季入学。我知道他刚赔了一笔钱给那个逼着他替我下跪认错的超市老板，未必负担得起高昂的学费。我一直犹豫要不要给学校答复，他替我做了入学的决定。早出晚归了一段时间以后，他要我和他外出。  
他先带我去一个理发店剪短了头发刮光了胡子，又带我买了一套贵的令人咂舌的西服。等到我都认不出镜子里那个人是谁的时候，我们进了一家餐馆 。  
我已经很久没能坐在他对面了，他的气息近得几乎让我难以自持。他帮我叫了两杯酒，说是补偿我的成人礼以及庆祝我考上了大学。只有我们两个人。他的脸颊渐渐红润起来，像是浅薄的绯红樱花。他告诉我不必担忧学费，他卖掉了他长辈留给他的祖产，就算我打算读到四十岁也完全没有问题。一张黑色的印着樱花的银行卡和一张几乎是一模一样的信用卡被他放在桌面上，里面有我的生活费，密码是我的生日。  
我们几乎是那个餐馆里最晚离开的那批客人之一，看得出来他是真的为我高兴，我趁机帮他多叫了几瓶酒。他酒量很好，不过我完全醉酒之前终于把他喝倒了——这个时候我由衷感谢原来陪我喝过酒的姑娘们。  
我把他小心地抱在怀里，他披我的外套有点像小孩子穿大人衣服，下半张脸完全藏在衣领里。但我很喜欢。我用那张信用卡结了账，叫了辆出租车回去。  
我的清醒程度也仅限于此，我抱着他摔进出租车后座就再也没有起来。他的脸颊很烫，嘴唇很软，阴茎没拨弄几下就勃起了。我用手捂着他的嘴唇不让他出声，用自己的身体把他遮得严严实实。我不知道出租车司机到底看见了什么、听见了什么，抑或推测出了什么，总之，我带着他下车的时候那个司机怒气冲冲，扬言要向警察报告——他怀疑我侵犯未成年。我用大额小费叫他闭了嘴。  
第二天醒来的时候，我亲吻他的嘴唇：  
“利威尔，你和我在一起吧。”  
我去上大学的时候，带了一身正装，一台电脑和一个朴素的银戒。  
在开学前的二十多天里，我几乎天天和利威尔腻在一起。奇怪的是，他五年前对我说他三十多岁了，如今看起来也依旧是个年轻人的样子。我硬是用一枚戒指跟他确定了关系，然后把他装进我的电脑里带到学校。  
医学生总是很忙，他也很忙。我只能在晚上跟他聊一会儿天，不知道为什么我每次看到他都十分忐忑，尤其是怕在他身上看到新添的什么东西。我怕我一走，他就不是我的了。视频里的利威尔看起来很憔悴，终于有几分快四十岁的人的样子，我不忍心拉着他陪我熬夜，只能偷偷地在被窝里复习之前的视频。  
他本来是万分不情愿出现在镜头下的，尤其是以赤裸的样子。我偷偷录了几次，结果被他发现了，他要求我删除视频，毁掉那些储存卡，但我向他保证我会好好保存它们的。他的皮肤在光下呈现出一种特别的光泽，身材则一直好得叫人嫉妒。他对着镜头眼泪汪汪的样子，我看几次都会硬。  
我太想他了，恨不得时时刻刻都把他拷在自己身边。  
我上课的时候就把他和我的电脑锁在柜子里，同寝的人还以为我有多宝贝那台电脑。他们都不知道里面远有更贵重的东西。那种新奇的、被称为拥有的感觉，渐渐因为时间和距离的拉扯而变得单薄脆弱。焦躁无力的感觉重回我的心头，唯一安慰我的是，利威尔他接受了我，接受了那些肮脏的、阴郁的念头。我把自己扒开，没想到利威尔也拥抱了鲜血淋漓的我。  
我开始学着其他人去做兼职，给他减轻负担的同时攒一点钱。我想给他买东西，买一条围巾，一部手机，一辆SUV，一幢别墅。我想把他养起来，我迟早会把他养起来。他的朋友们还不知道我和他在一起的事情，而他们对于利威尔收养我普遍表现得不太痛快。我想我逼着他跟佩特拉解除婚约，会让他的朋友们觉得我更加不可理喻。  
我想要奖学金，想让利威尔过得好，想让他们都看看，利威尔当初的决定是没有错的。没想到学生之间竞争很激烈，只靠聪明已经没办法出类拔萃了，得会交际、情商高，参加一堆乱七八糟的社团，拿几个无关紧要的奖。据说拿到校长奖学金的人会更容易就业，就像脸上贴着品质保证书一样。  
我努力了整整三个月，三个月里我只向上看，看那些高材生，看那些天生的交际花，我努力地向上、变好，从淤泥里向上爬。下面实在太黑太暗了，利威尔在上面等着我。  
我在刷学校的公示名单时忽然想到，在利威尔和佩特拉暧昧交往的那段时间里，他们接过吻吗？做爱了吗？相较于失去利威尔而言，这种事情对几个月前的我来讲无足轻重，可现在利威尔是我的了，他的脖子上挂着我的钥匙，这念头就折磨得我发狂。  
当晚我就收拾东西回了他的公寓。  
四五个小时的火车叫我变得狼狈颓废。我没给他发消息，怀着捉奸似的怒气从火车站打车回家。那个时候正是午夜，黑漆漆的公寓里十分安静。我轻手轻脚地开门，摸到他的床边，仿佛那里真有一个奸夫等着我抓。我在他的床边站了好一会儿，渐渐适应了黑暗，借着手机屏幕的光，我看见他苍白的脸，细长的脖子和垂在一边的、我的钥匙。那是我家地下室的钥匙，我的父母留给我的遗物。我俯下身去，吻他的同时，把他的睡衣拉开。  
他惊得开了灯，辨认出是我就把拳头改成了拥抱。我急不可耐地扒光他，把阴茎塞到他的身体里，他温暖、干净的身体使我放松下来，不再颤抖。他把手放在我的后背上，似乎是有话要问我。我沿着最能叫他舒服的地方抽插，叫他说不出话。我闻着他颈窝里的味道，把精液射进他的身体里。  
“你和佩特拉做过了吗？做爱。”  
他显然是愣住了，停了一会儿，回答我说：“没有。”  
“接吻呢？你吻过她了吗？一次还是两次？”  
“我原本以为那是结了婚才会做的事情。”  
我紧紧地拥抱他，把头埋在他的胸前，眼泪落在他的小腹上：  
“我拿到校长奖学金了利威尔，千万千万不要抛弃我。”  
我折腾了一个晚上回去看他，吃过他做的早饭就匆匆忙忙赶下一班火车。我跟他讲我下午有课要上，他站在月台没做声，我亲了亲他的额头就上车了。纵然我还年轻，但来时的怒气和他的身体消耗了我大部分的精力，我在回学校的出租车上睡着了。平稳前进的汽车给了我一个平静安稳的梦境。  
第二天早上，我才意识到，我把我的电脑落在了那辆出租车上。  
那里面有他。  
我给警察打电话，给出租车公司打电话。我给他打电话，接到我的电话的时候，他似乎在工作，声音压得很低。我向他说明了情况，手机那端就陷入了沉默。我告诉他不要着急，电脑找不回来也不要紧，现在的二手电脑都会把硬盘清空再出售。隔了一会儿，他应了声好。  
半个小时以后，我收到了一笔汇款，足够我买一台更好的电脑。  
我还没来得及给利威尔打电话，就接到同学的消息说，我的电脑被人送回来了，有人把他放在了门卫那里。  
电话背景音里有人一直在笑。  
我和他的视频被曝光了。不知道有多少人看见过那台放在门卫那里的电脑。我到的时候，屏幕上的我正压着他叫他的名字。  
我被屏幕里那声艾伦叫得心都揪起来，又踩烂了。  
整个学校都在疯传那个视频的事。我那几天没有上网，否则我一定会知道那件事并不限于学校。我接连被德育老师、心理咨询师和各种主任找去谈话。我不知道该怎么跟利威尔说，他们要我休学一段时间或者干脆退学。退学对他们来说是最一劳永逸的办法，但是我成绩好，刚刚还在校长奖学金的名单里，平常也没什么错误，他们说不出来。我不想回寝室，不想见任何人。我不需要这种煎熬痛苦的时间，却没有人能让它消失了。非生理性的疼痛。对吗啡、芬太尼和奥施康定的渴望使我的血像被抽干了。我被童年好友拍着脸叫醒时，天空是暗蓝色的，和他的金发很配。他给了我一杯水，要我听着。首先是利威尔拜托他来找我，利威尔已经赶过来给我办理休学手续了；其次是这件事闹得沸沸扬扬是有人看不惯我，拷贝了其中的片段打着不认真的码放到了网上。他要我清醒一点，暂时跟利威尔回家避避风头。  
是她是吗？我想到了一个名字。  
“欢迎你来到地狱。”我冲着那张脸打了一球棍，又一球棍，又一球棍。

我有没有说过，当初格里沙是为了救我妈妈才被洪水冲走的？其实更像是殉情。他有机会活下来的，他只是不要我了。  
一共打了了两个人，他们死了还是重伤我都认。本来是要回去杀那个超市老板的。  
我交代完了，随便你们定罪判刑，我已经三个月没有见过利威尔了，能不能让我见一下利威尔？求求你们让我见一见利威尔。  
为什么不能？我不会伤害他，你们也可以把我绑起来。  
是他不想见我吗？  
不不不，绝不可能，我绝不会……  
啊……我已经伤害他那么多次了是吗？

 

 

生命确如蝶翼上的金粉，耀眼绚丽。

利威尔，欢迎来到我的地狱。

 

——————end——————


End file.
